


Stuck

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M, Nightmares, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas experiences something terrifying, uncommon, and Dean ends up searching the whole apartment for intruders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments??? I'll love you for it??? :D

It wasn't unusual for Cas to have a nightmare, and want Dean to crawl into bed with him. It was odd for him to get in Deans bed. He didn't like the sheet or the pillows that much.

Dean turned over and his eyes popped open when a body wrapped around his. He looked over, and Cas looked terrified. Not the normal way though, he looked like he had witness something horrific.

"There's someone in here."

Dean felt shivers go up his whole body. He wrapped his arm around Cas, and reached under his pillow. He pulled out his hunting knife.

"Don't move."

Cas sat completely still, not making a sound. Nothing seemed out of place. There was nothing moved. He thought it would be a stretch for someone to come up on the high floors of the building to rob someone.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean whispered.

"Couldn't wake up. Screaming, in my dream. Couldn't get up." Cas whispered.

"Then what?"

"Woke up. Can't move. He's standing there. Breathing too close." Cas said. His hands were moving, under the sheets, but Dean didn't blame him.

"Who?"

"No one. Someone." Cas answered.

"No one you recognize?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"Can't move?" Dean questioned.

"Can't move. Only my eyes. My arms and legs were stuck. Stuck. Stuck." Cas repeated. He was like a broken record. Dean clenched his jaw.

"Cas, were you hearing things too?"

"Footsteps. Stomping. Breathing. Loud. Then arms moved, then legs moved, then I came here." Cas whispered.

"Ok, I don't know why you couldn't move sweetheart. That's why I'm going to search the apartment, ok? I'll figure this out. You can come with me, or stay right there." Dean said.

"Hide." Cas said quickly.

"Ok, come on, get up. Come to the bathroom." Dean said.

They stood up, and Cas followed him. His hands were in Deans arm, holding on. Deans knife was held out in front of them.

"Go, go in." Dean said. He ushered him inside the bathroom and looked in the shower. No one there.

"Cas, lock the door, ok?" Dean said.

As soon as he was out of the bathroom, he heard the lock turn. He nodded to himself and went about searching. First, all the lights on. Then all the obvious places. On the couch, in the kitchen. Just walking around though, he could see the whole area. No one there. He looked over. The door was still locked securely.

He went for hiding places next. The closet. Under the sink in the big cabinets. Nothing. Then, back to the bedroom. He threw the cover off Cas' bed. No one there. He crouched down and prepared himself to see eyes, but there was no one under the bed either.

Dean turned and checked under his bed too, but still no one. Now, with the lights on, it seemed almost silly. But he had to be sure.

He took a deep breath and stood up. No one was standing right behind him like in a scary movie. No one had been under the bed. So he walked back to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Cas, there's nothing here. It's ok to come out now." Dean said. Cas hesitantly opened the door.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I even checked under the beds. There's no one here. Come on, let's go back to the bed. We don't have to sleep. We can talk, or read a book." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Talk."

"Ok, we can talk." Dean said.

* * *

They didn't talk. As soon as they laid back down, on Deans bed this time, Cas was asleep. Dean had tried to stay awake, just in case, but he drifted off as well, as he ran fingers through Cas' hair.

By morning, he had made a few calls. To Sam, then Meg. Both gave him the same answer.

"Sleep paralysis."

"What?" Cas asked, through a mouth full of cereal.

"I called Meg before you woke up. She told me this thing. Sleep paralysis? You know about that?" Dean asked.

"Some."

"Listen, you were having a nightmare Cas. When you woke up, your brain woke up before your body did. You were scared, and it made you imagine things." Dean explained.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm sure. Just to be safe though, I've asked Sam to stay the night tonight, and sleep on the couch. He'll see if anyone comes in." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Listen, it probably won't happen again. These things are rare unless you suffer from it a lot. So, you should be ok." Dean said. Cas just nodded again.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Scared."

"I know. How about we sit outside after class? Get some fresh air and get out of here for a little while?" Dean suggested.

"Ok."

"Alright. It's going to be ok." Dean said.

He reached across the table and stuck out his hand, an invitation. Cas took it easily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously not an expert in this topic. I got the idea of nightmares as a topic and threw this together in an hour, and it morphed very quickly. I looked it up and units apparently more common for sleep paralysis to occur with people who have sleep disorders, or... Anxiety disorders. Boom. A correspondence. So.... Not sorry?


End file.
